The Reason Why
by InsaneChickOfWriting
Summary: Reno's always wondered why, but never done anything. This time, he's going to ask. Ever wondered why all the boys are so pretty? Reno's got the answer. Contains yaoi and language.
1. Suspicion

Reno was extremely suspicious. Every last one of the damn SOLDIERs were gorgeous. It was completely wrong, although it was hysterical to see Scarlet and Cissnei all worked up about the fact that a group of _men_ were prettier than them. However, he did agree, especially on the few that Hojo seemed overly interested on. He told Rude his suspicions, but he wasn't very responsive, so his only other choice was the stoic gunman with red eyes, Vincent. He babbled on while Vincent smirked, agreeing with him. "You should say something Reno. I'm sure everyone will appreciate it." Reno only grinned and started devising a plan.

It was only two weeks later he was able to finally get Hojo with the group of insanely beautiful people. "Hojo admit it! You're gay aren't you?!" Hojo spluttered as the rest tried to keep their snickering to themselves. "You insufferable fool, why would you ever even let the possibility cross your inferior mind?!" Reno only stared for a moment. "Well it's rather obvious isn't it? I mean Sephiroth has the whole god thing goin' on, Angeal's a big teddy bear type, Genesis is whole lotta hot, Zack's a protective and friendly puppy, and the Strife kid is an innocent chocobo made jail bait. Not to mention I've seen you eye Vincent more than once, and he's got the brooding bad boy thing goin' for him. And all of 'em spend more than enough time in your presense, having you test them and whatever it is you do." At this point everyone was pondering over Reno's words. Although the redhead was an utter idiot, he did have a point, and most people were highly attracted to all of them. Hojo's face was a furious shade of red as he spluttered. Reno smirked. "I knew it!"

* * *

**A/N: This is pretty much a prologue, I just have to make sure I have my ideas down so I don't forget them. There will be more and the chapters will be longer. This WILL be yaoi as well, and will most likely come in the form of Angeal/Zack, Sephiroth/Cloud, Rufus/Reno, and Genesis/Vincent, or some variation of these. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Surprise!

"I am not jail bait!" Everyone in the room turned to look at the blonde. Zack was the first to speak.

"So you admit you're a chocobo!" This earned him a bop on the head.

"Cadet," Genesis started as he pulled said person onto his lap, "that is the definition of your looks. You're in denial." He licked Cloud's cheek, causing him to go a bright shade of red and squeak. Sephiroth and Zack glared, making the redhead smirk. "Jealous boys?"

"No! Don't abuse Spike like that though! He's just a baby!" He grabbed the blonde back and cuddled him. "It's ok Cloud, Zack will make sure the big bad Genesis doesn't get you!"

"Zack I am perfectly capable of handling things myself!" He snapped.

Vincent only smirked at the blonde as he pointed his gun, everyone else was shocked. "Then handle yourself against a Turk, Cadet." Genesis grabbed the raven haired man and pulled him down.

"I like you. You've got guts." Vincent turned on his lap and raised a brow. "Not many people would do that with this many overprotective SOLDIERs in the room." He nodded, satisfied and leaned back. Genesis smirked at the shocked looks he got. "We've been doing this for a while, don't look so surprised." That lead to sweat drops. It was Genesis after all.

* * *

**A/N: I realize Vincent isn't actually there, as he's in a coffin in Nibelheim at that period of time, but we're going to ignore that insignificant fact at the moment! Haha. Anyways, sorry for the shortness/lateness, lost any semblance of an idea and I've been busy. Hope you all enjoyed it though.**


	3. Possession?

The crimson eyed gunman turned to the more stupid redhead, leaving the one he was currently sitting on to pout at the lack of attention. Reno shivered at the glare he was given, an angry Vincent was not something to take lightly. He snickered a bit as he realized, although there was some anger there, it was mostly a strong sense of possession aimed toward the SOLDIER 1st. "Don't do it again, Reno, or you'll find yourself missing vital parts while you sleep." He flexed his fingers slightly, gaze directed towards his crotch. Reno nodded, laughing quietly ̶ because although it was funny to see the raven get possessive, the threat was very real ̶ at the fact he conveyed exactly what he wasn't meant to do again with just his eye and a bit of the undertone, though anyone else who looked probably wouldn't notice a difference. Vincent turned to _his_ redhead and gave him a look as well. This led to a raised brow and a questioning look, while everyone looked on in curiosity. "Don't touch him like that." There was an implied 'or anyone other than me' at the end, and Sephiroth snorted. Genesis paused then shrugged in deference. He was attractive, and held his attention, and wasn't in it to say he had a First Class SOLDIER at his side. Therefore, Genesis wouldn't complain. The rest stared on in shock as he agreed and proceeded to shove his tongue down the others throat.

* * *

**A/N: I realized these turn more into snippets than real chapters. I had actually had some form of plot in my head at one point, but that memory is long since gone. I'll try and make it longer and more plot filled next time. Hope you liked it for now!**


End file.
